List of Monopoly Games (Board)
List of variations of the board game Monopoly. See also: Other games based on Monopoly List of Variations # * .com Edition * 007 Edition * 007 50th Anniversary Edition * 1. F.C. Köln Edition * 1,000,000 Edition * 3D New York Edition * 30th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Edition * 40th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * 60th Anniversary Edition * 65th Anniversary 1935-2000 Edition * 70th Anniversary Edition * 90th Winter Olympics Anniversary Edition (2014) * 1935 Commemorative Edition * 1935 Deluxe First Edition * 1936 Deluxe Wood Edition * 1964 Standard Edition (US) * The 50's (opoly) * The 60's (opoly) * The 70's (opoly) * The 80's (opoly) * '84 L.A. Games * 1999 NFL Gridiron Limited Edition * 2006 FIFA World Cup Edition * 200X Future Las Vegas Version * 2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa Edition A * A Christmas Story Collector’s Edition * Aachen Edition (German city) * Aberdeen Edition (UK city) * Abilene-opoly * Abingtonopoly * AC/DC Collector's Edition * Adelaide Crows Charity Edition * Adelaide Crows 20th Anniversary Edition * Adventure Time Collector's Edition * Affton-opoly * AFL Premier – Carlton Edition * AFL Premier – Collingwood Edition * AFL Premier – Geelong Edition * Aggie-opoly (Texas A&M University) * Al-Dallal (The Broker): The New Kuwaiti Commercial Game * Alabama Edition * Alan Turing Edition * Alaska Edition * Alaska's Iditarod Edition * Alaska-Opoly * Albany-in-a-box * Alberta-opoly * Albuquerque-opoly * Alfa-opoly * Algarveopoly * Algonquin Edition * Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition * All Blacks Charity Edition (All Blacks New Zealand National Rugby Team) * Allegany Edition * Allstate Main Street Edition * Altman Barbados Edition * Alpaca-opoly * Alsace Edition * Alton Metro Edition * Alton Towers Edition (UK Theme Park & Resort) * Amanda Edition * Amador Edition * Amarillo-opoly * America-in-a-Box * America Special Edition * American Edition * American Chopper Edition * American Express Funds Edition * America-opoly * America's National Parks Edition * Amherstopoly * Ami-opoly * Amiens Edition (French city) * Amsterdam Edition * Angers Edition (French city) * Anti-Monopoly * Antwerp Edition * APBA Boxing * AppLEOpoly (Leo Burnett Company, Inc.) * Arabic Edition * Argentina Edition * Ariel Edition * Arizona Edition * Arkansas Edition * Arlington-opoly * Arlon Edition * Armador Edition * Armenian Edition * Arsenal Edition * Arsenal F.C. Edition * Arsenal - Farewell to Highbury Edition * Artopoly * ASML Special Edition * Aston Villa Edition (UK Football Club) * Astronomy Edition * Atlanta Braves Collector's Edition * Atlanta-opoly * Atlantaopoly (Metropoly game) * Atlantisopoly (Atlantis Resort) * Auburnopoly * Auckland Edition * Australian Edition * Australian Football League Edition * Australian Here and Now Edition * Austin-opoly B * BBK Worldwide Clinical Research & Development Edition * B.C.opoly (Boston College) * BC Hydro opoly * Back to the Future Trilogy Custom Edition * Bamaopoly * Baltimore-opoly * Bancopoly (Guatemalan Monopoly) * Barbie Edition * Barbie Junior Edition * Bass Fishing Edition * Bass Fishing Lakes Edition * Batman Collector's Edition * Batman and Robin Collector's Edition * Bayern Edition * Beagle-opoly * Bean-opoly (coffee) * Beatles Collector's Edition * Beaveropoly (Oregon State University) * Belkin Edition * Ben 10 Edition * Ben 10 (Junior) Edition * Berkshire Hathaway Diamond Edition * Best Buy Corp. Edition * Betty Boop Collector's Edition * BGCA-opoly (Boys and Girls Clubs of America) * Bibleopoly * Bielefeld Edition * Bird-opoly * Birmingham Edition * Birmingham-opoly * Boooo-opoly * Bookopoly * Bookshelf Editions * Boston-opoly * Boston Red Sox Edition * Boston Red Sox Collector's Edition * Borinkopoly (Puerto Rico) * Borussia Dortmund Edition * Borussia Dortmund Double-Sieger 2012 Edition * Boston-opoly * Boston Celtics Edition * Boutique Edition * Boxer-opoly * Boy Scouts of America Edition * Bradford Edition * Bratz Junior Edition * Brave Collector's Edition * Bremen Edition * Bremerhaven Edition * Brew-opoly * Brighton Edition * Brighton & Hove Edition * Brisbane Broncos NRL WOW Edition * Bristol-opoly * Brooklyn in a Box * BSA 100th Anniversary Edition * Bulldog-opoly * Buckopoly (Ohio State University) * Bug-opoly * Bunnings Warehouse Edition C * California Centers Magazine Collector's Edition * Cambridge Edition (UK city) * Canada-opoly * Canadian Edition (1982 release) * Canadian Edition (1985 release) * Canadian Edition (2000 release) * Canadian Electronic Banking Edition (2010 release) * Canadiens Centennial Edition * Candy-opoly * Caneopoly (University of Miami) * Cardiff Edition (UK city) * Carlton Football Club Edition * Carolinaopoly (University of North Carolina) * (South) Carolinaopoly (University of South Carolina) * Cars 2 Edition * Casinopoly * Cat in the Hat-opoly * Cat Lovers Edition * Cat-opoly * Cedar Point-opoly * Celebration-opoly (Celebration, Florida) * Century of Flight: Aviation Edition * Championship Edition * Charleston-opoly * Cheerleading Edition * Chicago Bears Collector's Edition * Chicago Blackhawks Collector's Edition * Chicago Cubs Edition * Chicago Edition * Chicago in a Box * Chicago-opoly * Chicago White Sox Edition * Chihuahua-opoly * Chile Heads Edition * China Edition * Chocolate Edition * Chocolate-opoly * Christmas-opoly * Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * Cincinnati-opoly * City Edition * City of Lagos Edition * Cityville Monopoly (online video game) * Classic Edition * Classic Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Clemsonopoly (Clemson University) * Cleveland In a Box * Cleveland-opoly * Clintonopoly * Co-Opoly * Coca-Cola Collector's Edition * Coca-Cola 125th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Cocktail-opoly * College-opoly * Coronation Street Edition * Corvette Edition * Corvette 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Counterfeit Monopoly (unlicensed variants) * Coventry Edition (UK city) * Cowboyopoly (Oklahoma State University) * Crazy Cash Edition * Crooks & Castles Collector's Edition * Cycle-opoly * Cyclone-opoly (Iowa State University) D * Dachshund-opoly * Dale Earnhardt Collector's Edition * Dale Earnhardt Legacy Edition * Dallas-opoly * Dawgopoly * Deep Sea-opoly * Deka-opoly * Deluxe Edition (German) * Deluxe Edition (U.S.A.) * Deluxe Monopoly * DenvilleOpoly * Desi Edition (India) * Despicable Me Edition * Detroit Edition * Detroit in a Box * Detroit Tigers Collector's Edition * Dino-opoly * Dinosaur Edition * Discoveropoly * Disney Channel Junior Edition * Disney Edition * Disney Pixar Edition * Disney Pixar Cars 2 Edition * Disney Princess Junior Edition * Disney Princesses Edition * Disney Theme Parks Edition * Disney Villains Collector's Edition * Disney's Alice in Wonderland Collector's Edition * DIY-opoly * Doctor Who Edition * Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Dog Lover's Edition * Dog-opoly * Doleopoly (Dole Fresh Fruit Company) * Dominicanopoly * Dominick's Collector's Edition (Chicago area grocery store chain) * Duckopoly * Ducks-opoly (Ducks Unlimited Organization) * Dukeoploy * Duel Masters Edition * Düsseldorf Edition E * Earthopoly * Earthopoly: Team Power Smart Edition * Edición en Español * Edinburgh Edition (UK city) * Edinburghopoly * Eindhoven Edition * EMS Edition * English Heritage Edition (historic England) * Electronic Banking Edition * Elvis 25th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Elvis Collector's Edition * Elvis-opoly * Episcopoly * Erfurt-Edition * ESPN Ultimate Sports Fan Edition * Essex Edition * Europa Edition * Evansville-Opoly (Evansville, Indiana) * Everton Edition (FC) F * Fairy-Opoly * Family Game Night Championship Edition * Family Guy Collector's Edition * Famu-opoly * Fantastic Four Collector's Edition * Farm-opoly * Farmville Edition * Fazzino New York Edition * F.C. Bayern München Edition * FedEx Edition * FIFA World Cup 2006 Germany Edition * Firefighters Edition * Fishin'-opoly * Fishing Edition * Fishing: Prized Catch Edition * Ford 100th Anniversary Edition * Ford Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Ford Mustang Edition * Ford Thunderbird 50th Anniversary Edition * Forest Animal-opoly * Formula 1 Edition * Formula One 2009 Edition * Fortuna Düsseldorf Edition * Fort Worth-opoly * Foxwoods Casino Edition * Frankfurt Edition * France Edition * French Edition * French Canadian Edition * Frenchie-opoly (French Bulldog) * Fremantle FC Charity Edition * F.S.U.opoly * Futurama Collector's Edition G * G.I. Joe Collector's Edition * Garden-opoly * Garfield 25th Anniversary Edition * Garfield Edition * Garfieldopoly * Gatoroploy (University of Florida) * Gay Monopoly (adult oriented) * Gayopoly (adult oriented) * Geckopoly (Geico insurance) * Genève Edition * Georgia Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * Germany Edition (In German) * German Edition * German Shepherd-opoly * Ghettopoly * Giant Edition (50% larger) * Glasgow Edition * Global Survival * Golden-opoly * Golden Token Bonus Edition * Golf Edition * Golf-opoly * Golf Signature Holes Edition * Gran Banco (Costa Rican Monopoly) * Grand Central Station-opoly * Grand Theft Auto Collector's Edition * Grateful Dead-opoly * Great Canadian Gaming Corporation 30th Anniversary Edition * Greater Miamiopoly * Green Bay Packers Collector's Edition * Guadeloupe Edition H * Halle Edition * Hamburg Edition * Hard Rock Cafe Edition * Harley Davidson Deluxe Edition * Harley Davidson Legendary Bikes Edition * Harley Davidson Live to Ride Edition * Harley Davidson Authorized Edition * Harley Davidson 95th Anniversary Edition * Harrods Edition * Harrods Deluxe Edition * Harrods Wood Edition * Harrow School Edition * Hatzonopoly (AKA Hatz-Opoly) * Havasuopoly (Lake Havasu City, Arizona) * Hawaii-opoly * Health-opoly * Hello Kitty Collector's Edition * Heirloom Edition * Heidelberg Edition * Here & Now Limited Edition * Here & Now: The World Edition * Hershey Park-opoly * Hershey's Collector's Edition * High School Musical 3 Junior Edition * Hog-opoly * Hold 'Em-opoly (poker) * Home Improvement Limited Edition * HomoNoPolis (Dutch)(adult oriented) * Horse Lover's Edition * Horse-opoly * Hospital Game * Housing Bust Edition (editorial cartoon) * Houston-opoly * Hungarian Edition * Huskeropoly I * Ice Cream-opoly * Ice Cream Opoly (Junior Version) * I Love Lucy Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy 50th Anniversary Collector's Edition * I Love Lucy "California Here We Come" Collector's Edition * I luv London (London, Ontario) * I.U.opoly (Indiana University) * Illiniopoly (University of Illinois) * Indiana Jones Limited Edition * Indianapolis Colts Superbowl XLI Champions Collector's Edition * Indianapolis Edition * Indianapolis in a Box * Indianapolis-opoly * Inflatable Edition * Iowaopoly (University of Iowa) * Ireland Collector's Edition * Ireland-opoly * Irishopoly (University of Notre Dame) * Isle of Man Edition * Isle of Wight Edition * Israeli Edition * Israeli Judaica Edition * Italia Edition * Italian Edition * Italy-opoly J * Jacks-opoly (Jack Russel Terrier) * Jersey-opoly (New Jersey) * Jim Henson's The Muppets Collector's Edition * John Deere Collector's Edition * John Wayne Collector's Edition * Juicy Couture Edition * Junior Edition * Jersey Edition (UK city) * Justice League of America Edition * Justice League of America Alex Ross Custom Set (Unofficial) K * Köln Edition (Cologne) * Kansasopoly (University of Kansas) * Kansas City Edition * Kansas City In-a-Box * Kansas City-opoly * Kew Edition * KeyW-opoly (Key West, USA) * Kiawahopoly (South Carolina resort) * Kingdom Hearts Custom Set (custom) * KISS-opoly L * Lab-opoly * Lagos Edition (City of Lagos, Nigeria) * Las Vegas Edition * Latvia Edition * Leeds Edition (UK City) * Leeds Private Edition (1989 privately published limited edition) * Legend of Zelda Edition * Leipzig Edition * Liberty Mutual Insurance 100th Anniversary Special Edition * Library Edition * Lighthouse-opoly * Lilly Pulitzer Edition * Lionel-Postwar Era Collector's Edition * Lionel Trains Collector's Edition * Littlest Pet shop Edition * Little Rock-opoly * Live Edition * Liverpool: Champions of Europe Edition * Liverpool Edition (UK City) * Liverpool F.C. Edition (Football Club) * Lone Star-opoly * Looney Tunes Collector's Edition * Los Angeles Dodgers Collector's Edition * Los Angeles Lakers Collector's Edition * Lord of the Rings Trilogy Edition * LPR Edition * LSU-opoly (Louisiana State University) * Luxury Edition M * M&M's Collector's Edition * M-Stateopoly (Mississippi State University) * Maine Edition * Major League Baseball Edition * Make Your Own Opoly * Mallorca Edition * Manchester United F.C. Edition * Marshfieldopoly * Marvel Comics Collector's Edition * Mary Kay-opoly * Mary Rose Edition * Mass Effect Custom Set * Mayagüez 2010 * Mayberry-opoly (The Andy Griffith Show) * Medical Monopoly * Melbourne Edition * Mein erstes Monopoly * Memphis-opoly * Metallica Edition * Mexico Edition (Spanish Language) * Mexico Tourist Edition * MLB Edition * Miami and the Beaches Edition * Miami Dolphins Collector's Edition * Miami-opoly (Miami University) * Miamiopoly (US city - by WorldOpoly Inc.) * Michael Jackson Edition * Michael Jackson Monopoly Junior Edition * Michiganopoly (University of Michigan) * Mickey Mouse 75th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Middlesbrough Edition (UK City) * Mississauga on Board * Monopoly (“Standard” version) * Monopoly (UK) (British version) * Monopoly Deluxe Edition * Monopoly Deluxe in brown wooden case * Monopoly Empire * Monopoly: Electronic Banking Edition * Monopoly Junior * Monopoly: The Mega Edition * Monopoly Millionaire * Monopoly Revolution - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * Monopoly Retro Game * Monster-Opoly * Montreal Canadiens Edition * Montreal in a box * Mormonopoly * Motownopoly * Mountaineering Edition (National Geographic) * MTG Edition * Muhammad Ali Collector's Edition * München Edition * Münster Edition * Muppets Collector's Edition * Mustang 40th Anniversary Collector's Edition * Mustang Edition * Mutt-opoly * My American Idol Edition * My Disney Villains Collector's Edition * My Fantasy Baseball Players Edition * My Little Pony Edition (Friendship is Magic) * My Marvel Heroes Collector's Edition * My MLB Edition * My National Parks Edition * My NBA Edition * My NFL Edition * My NHL Edition N * N.C. Stateopoly (North Carolina State University) * Nantes Edition * Narnia Collector's Edition * NASCAR Edition * Nashville-opoly * National Parks Edition * NBA Edition * Newcastle Gateshead Edition * New England Edition * New England Patriots Collector's Edition * New Orleans-opoly * New Orleans Saints Super Bowl XLIV Champions Collector's Edition * New York City Edition * New York Giants Superbowl XLII Champions Edition * New York in a Box * New York Jets Collector's Edition * New York Mets Collector's Edition * New York-opoly * New York Yankees 2009 World Series Champions Edition * New York Yankees Collector's Edition * New York Yankees Edition * New York Yankees: The Century's Team Edition * New Zealand Edition * NFL Edition * NFL Gridiron 1999 Limited Edition * NFL-opoly * NHL Edition * NHL Original Six Edition * Niaga Islami Edition * Night Sky Edition * Nintendo Collectors' Edition * Northampton Edition * North Carolinaopoly * North Shore-opoly * Nostalgic Edition * NRL Edition * NUFC Edition O * Oakland Raiders Edition * Oakham School Edition * Oberfplatz Edition * Oceanopoly * Office (The) Collector's Edition * Ohio State University Edition (USAopoly * Oklahoma Centennial Edition * Old Navy Shop-opoly * Olly Murs * Olympic Games Edition * Omaha-opoly * One Direction Edition * Onyx Edition * O.S.U.opoly (Ohio State University) (Late for the Sky) * Österreich (Austria) Edition * Osnabrück Edition * Ostsee Edition * Over the Hill-Opoly P * Packers Collector's Edition * Padeborn Edition * Paris Edition * Peanuts Edition (comics) * Pedigree Dog Lover's Edition * Penguin-opoly * Penn Stateopoly (Pennsylvania State University) * Perth Edition * Peru Edition * Pet-Opoly * Peugeot Edition * Philadelphia Eagles Edition * Philadelphia-opoly * Phineas and Ferb Edition * Philippine Edition * Photo-opoly * Pirate-Opoly * Pirates of the Caribbean Collector's Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy Edition * Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Collector's Edition * Pittopoly (University of Pittsburgh) * Pittsburgh Penguins Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Collector's Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XL Champions Edition * Pittsburgh Steelers Super Bowl XLIII Champions Edition * Planes Junior Edition * Planet Earth Edition * Pony-opoly * Poodle-opoly * Pokemon Collector's Edition * Polish Edition * Portland-opoly * Post Office-opoly: The Holiday Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: The Love Stamp Edition * Post Office-opoly: Wonders of America Stamp Edition * Powerpuff Girls Edition * Power Rangers 20th Anniversary Edition * Princess-Opoly * Pug-opoly * Puerto Rico Edition * Purdueopoly (Purdue University) * Puzz3D Edition Q * Québec-opoly * Queue (Communist Monopoly) * QVC Edition R * Raleigh-opoly * Red Sox Collector’s Edition * Reading Edition (UK city) * Redditch 50th Anniversary Edition * Relayopoly (American Cancer Society Relay for Life) * Rennes Edition * Revolution Edition - (aka the 75th Anniversary Edition) * RIM (Blackberry) 25th Anniversary Edition * Rodeo-opoly * Roosendal Edition * Rosenheim Edition * Rugby World Cup Edition * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Collector’s Edition * Regina-Opoly * Redskins Edition * Russian Edition S * Sachsen Edition * Sacramento-opoly * Salt Lake City On Board * Salt Lake City Scene * Salt Lake City - The Game of Monogamy * Salt Lakeopoly * San Antonio-opoly * San Diego Edition * San Diegoopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Edition * San Francisco Giants Collector's Edition * San Francisco In a Box * San Francisco-opoly * San Franciscopoly - A CityOpoly Game * San Francisco Scene * Santa Fe-opoly * Sacramento-opoly * Schleswig-Holstein Edition * Schnucksopoly * Scwarzward Edition * Schweinfurt Edition * Schroders Edition * Scooby Doo! Collector's Edition * Scotland Edition * Seattle Mariners Collector's Edition * Seattle-opoly * Seinfeld Collector's Edition * Sephora Edition * Sesame Street 35th Anniversary Edition * Sexopoly (adult oriented) * Shih Tzu-opoly * Shrek Collector's Edition * Shrek 2 Junior Edition * Simpsons Electronic Banking Edition * Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Edition * Singapore Edition * Singapore: Then & Now Edition * Six Flags-opoly * Skylander Edition * Snap-on Opoly * Snowboarding Edition * Snowman-opoly * Sonderausgabe Edition * Sonic the Hedgehog Collector's Edition * Sooneropoly (University of Oklahoma) * Southampton Edition * South Park Collector's Edition * South Walton Edition * Space Edition * Space-Opoly * Spanish Language US Version * Spanish Square Edition (Blue) - Madrid * Spanish Square Edition (Red) - Barcelona * Spartanopoly * Spelmanopoly (Spelman College) * Spider-Man Edition * Spider-Man 3 Edition * Spongebob Squarepants Edition * Sporting Portugal Edição Futebol (Portugese edition) * St. Louis Cardinals World Series Edition * St. Louis-opoly * St. Louisopoly - A MetrOpoly Game * St. Louis Rams Champions Edition * Star Trek Continuum Edition * Star Trek Limited Edition (TOS: Original Series) * Star Trek Next Generation Edition * Star Trek Klingon Edition * Star Wars Classic Trilogy * Star Wars Clone Wars Edition * Star Wars Complete Saga Edition * Star Wars Episode I Collector's Edition * Star Wars Limited Collector's Edition * State-opoly * State of Utah Edition * Stitch-opoly * Stocktonopoly (Stockton, Missouri) * Street Fighter Collector's Edition * Stuttgart Edition * Surfing Edition * Superman Returns Collector's Edition * Swindon Edition (UK city) * Sydney Edition * Sylt Edition T * Taiwan Here & Now Edition * Target Edition * Techopoly (Georgia Institute of Technology) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Edition * Terpopoly (University of Maryland) * Texasopoly (University of Texas) * Texas Tech-opoly (Texas Tech University) * The Beatles Collector's Edition * The Chronicles of Narnia Collector's Edition * The Dog Artlist Collection Edition * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Edition * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Edition * The Mary Rose Edition * The National Trust Edition * The Nightmare Before Christmas Collector's Edition * The Office Collector's Edition * The Simpsons Edition * The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror Edition * The Three Stooges Collector's Edition * The Walking Dead Survival Edition * The Wizard of Oz Collector's Edition * The World Here & Now Edition * Thunderbirds Edition * Thüringen Edition * Times Square Edition * Timopoly (Tim Horton’s Coffee and Donuts, Canada) * Tireopoly 50th Year Edition * TMCP-opoly (The Medical Center of Plano) * Tool-opoly (Snap-on Tools) * Topeka-opoly * Toronto in a Box * Toronto Maple Leafs Edition * Totopoly * Toulouse Edition (French City) * Toys "R" Us 50th Anniversary Deluxe Edition * Toys "R" Us Times Square Edition * Transformers Collector’s Edition * Trump Entertainment Resorts Collector's Edition * Tunisia Edition (Arabic) * Tunisia Edition (French) U * U-Build Monopoly * UConnopoly (University of Connecticut) * UDubopoly (University of Washington) * U.K.opoly (University of Kentucky) * Ulm-Neu-Ulm Edition * Ultimate 007 James Bond Collector's Edition * Ultraman Edition * Union Pacific-opoly * Uniquely Singapore Edition * University Of Kansas Edition * University Of Leeds Edition * U.S.A. Greatest Cities Edition * UPS First Edition * U.S. Air Force Edition * U.S. Army Edition * U.S.C.opoly Edition (University of Southern California) * U.S. Coast Guard Edition * U.S.M.C. Edition * U.S. Navy Edition * U.S. Space Program Edition * Utah Edition * UVAopoly (University of Virginia) V * V8 Supercars Charity Edition * Vallo Opoly (University of Montevallo) * Van Dam tot Dom (Dutch) * Vermeeropoly * Victorian Charity Edition * Villains Collector's Edition * VA Techopoly (Virginia Tech) * Virginia Techoploy (Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University) * Virgin Money Edition * Visit South Walton Edition * VMK Themed * Volkswagen Collector's Edition * Volopoly (University of Tennessee) W * W.R. Berkley Corporation 40th Anniversary Edition * W.V.U.-opoly (West Virginia University) * Waffle-opoly (Waffle House Restaurants) * Wales-Cymru Edition * Walking Dead Survival Edition * Warren-opoly * Washington in-a-box (Washington, DC) * Washington-opoly (Washington, DC) * Wazzuopoly (Washington State University) * Whoville-oploy * West Coast Eagles Charity Edition * Westie-opoly * Westonopoly * Weymouth & Portland Edition * Wheels-opoly * Whitetail Deer Edition * Whitetail-opoly * Wild Animalopoly * Wild Turkeyopoly * Wine-opoly * Wisconsin-opoly (University of Wisconsin) * Wismar Edition * Wichita-opoly (Wichita, Kansas) * Wolfsburg Edition * Woot!opoly * Worcester Edition (UK city) * World Cup Edition * World of Warcraft Edition * World War II Edition * Wyland Underwater World Edition X * X-Men Collector's Edition * XXXopoly (adult-oriented) Y * Yankee Candle-opoly 40th Anniversary Edition * [Tail opoly|[Yellow Tail opoly]] * York Edition (UK city) * Yorkie-opoly * Yorkshire Edition (UK city) * YSopoly (Yellow Springs, Ohio) Z * zAPPed Edition * Zappos.com Collectors Edition * Zelda Edition * Zombie-opoly * Zoo-opoly See Also * List of Monopoly Games (PC) * List of Monopoly Video Games http://jergames.blogspot.com/2006/02/monopoly-versions.html Category:Board Game Variants Category:Lists Category:Monopoly Category:Monopoly Editions